


fists of huger silence

by julianbashir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianbashir/pseuds/julianbashir
Summary: The thing is, Peter's always had a temper.





	fists of huger silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwasanartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/gifts).



> I tried to keep this pretty close to the prompt, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Forced to work together on a class project, Peter uses Tony as an excuse to try to cut out early and Flash calls him out asking what it's like to be the sugar baby to a pervy old man, which sends Peter off the handle. Fortunately, Ned's there.
> 
> Title from [The Bigness of Cannon](https://www.poeticous.com/e-e-cummings/the-bigness-of-cannon) by E. E. Cummings.

The thing is, Peter's always had a temper.

You wouldn't think it to look at him, awkward and boney in too-big thrift store clothes, but he packed a punch even before the whole superpowers thing. Aunt May, and before her Uncle Ben, have picked him up from the principal's office a dozen odd times over the years, looking the worse for wear after taking on bullies twice his size.

People at school haven't tried to pick fights with him in half a decade, mostly because he had a history of going absolutely berserk if you said exactly the wrong thing to little Peter Parker.

The thing is, Flash Thompson has always been a jerk, but until last year he went to another school in another borough which might as well be the moon in terms of school gossip transference. Peter hasn't been in any fights at school since Flash transferred, but if he had they probably would've been with Flash.

So when Flash starts running his mouth about Peter Parker's _sugar daddy, oohhh cutting out early for some alone time with Mr. Stark, hey Parker? I'm sure he's a real big fan of your tight little mind_? Peter sees red and before he knows quite what's happening Peter has Flash pinned to the wall with one hand. His feet are dangling, the toes of his expensive loafers just brushing the dingy floor in the debate classroom.

Peter's ears are ringing and Flash's hands are scrabbling at the thin, fine bones of his pale wrist. Ned's yanking at his shoulder, but it takes long enough for him to let go that Flash is gasping and curling into a ball against the wall when Peter finally lets him drop.

The thing is, Peter almost wishes he hadn't let go. He almost wishes he'd held on and held on and never had to listen to any of the vile nonsense Flash spits out ever again.

Peter kicks at Flash's stupid shoes until he looks up, until the bastard meets Peter's eyes and Peter smiles, all teeth.

"It's _Doctor_ Stark, Flash." Peter's eyes linger on the finger-shaped bruises already darkening above Flash's collar and feels nothing but satisfaction. "The next time you want to run your mouth about shit you couldn't possibly understand, try at least getting easy to Google facts right."

The thing is, Peter sometimes thinks he might have come back from the Snap a little bit...wrong.


End file.
